


Glavenus's Monster Hunter Brain Dump

by Glavenus



Category: Monster Hunter (Video Games)
Genre: Frenzy Virus, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glavenus/pseuds/Glavenus
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. A dump for stray Monster Hunter writings.





	1. Infected Mind

The searing sun rises over the Dunes you call home. Time to get some food. The Apceros are where they usually are, and never fail to make a good meal. You fly down and dig your talons into their hide. It doesn't last very long, and you soon have a nice, meaty meal.

As you continue to fly about, you spot some more prey. But, before you can even swoop at it, a Gendrome attacks and kills it before eating it. Who the hell do they think you are? You sling some bladescales into their side before going to kill them. They're oddly capable against your assault, even managing to scratch you. However, you're still able to rip the interloper in half, sending their blood cascading through the sands as a dire omen. Wait... That blood is a weird color. And there was this ominous haze in the Gendrome's eyes. Probably nothing.

A few days pass, and you find yourself attacked by a pair of hunters. One with two small blades, the other with a bow. No matter. Both sides paint the sands red with the other's blood, but you find yourself abruptly unconscious. What's going-

**Pain.**

**It hurts.**

**So badly.**

**They did this.**

**Kill them.**

**Make them squirm.**

**They flee.**

**It still hurts.**

**It hurts less when you kill.**

**But it just hurts more afterwards.**

**Don't stop killing.**

**A week passed.**

**Another hunter.**

**Tear them apart.**

**They do something odd to their blade.**

**They strike hard.**

The pain stopped. You feel... Normal. What did they do? No matter, you still need them off your territory. You nail them with your bladescales, and they leave a trail of blood as they flee. A moment of pe-

NO! THE PAIN! IT'S COMING BA-

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	2. Apex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sequel to Infected Mind.

3 months.

3 months and the pain hasn't stopped.

No matter how much you kill,

How much blood you spill,

It always come back.

Hunters.

Kill them.

They're winning.

You're on the ground.

They suddenly stop.

As does the pain.

It's gone. It's FINALLY gone.

Yet, you still feel, odd. Powerful.

The hunters flee screaming.

You look down at your wings, and see that the odd purple tint is stronger.

What is this?

You fly off into some woods, seeing more of your kind.

They all flee at the mere sight of you.

Except for one, who tries to fight you.

They can't even scratch you.

You are the lord of these woods, a god among monsters, and ALL who oppose you will die a death of a thousand cuts.


	3. A Description of the Frenzy Virus

The Frenzy Virus (scientific name pending) is an infection spread by the Gore Magala, Shagaru Magala, and Chaotic Gore Magala. Infection typically results from exposure to the odd, black mists the monsters use to attack and sense their surroundings, or forceful physical contact with one of the mentioned monsters or any other monster that is infected.

The virus targets the nervous system, causing immense pain. When the infectee makes a conscious effort to harm another creature, the pain momentarily recedes. These effects seem much more pronounced in monsters than in humans. There is also a difference in how different immune systems interact with the virus. If a human immune system is overcome by the virus, the victim will experience a loss of natural recovery abilities and an extreme vulnerability to frenzy-carrying attacks. If a human overcomes the virus, they experience a brief surge in physical strength and mental precision, in addition to a brief immunity to further infection. If a monster infectee is overcome, the virus shuts down the nervous system, killing the monster. If a monster overcomes the virus, their cells work in concordance with the virus to make the monster immensely powerful. Only so many monsters can reach this state, and monsters in this state are known as "Apex" monsters.

It is also theorized that the virus, at least for monster infectees, attacks the area of the brain that controls restraint, thus explaining the berserk nature of "Frenzied" monsters.

As for battling the virus, consumption of nulberries is known to stall the virus's progress to overcoming a human immune system, while attacks from weapons augmented by recently developed items known as "wystones" can temporarily suppress viral symptoms.


End file.
